It's Our Naval base
by syaondri
Summary: Meet Inazuma and the newly recuirted Makigumo on their adventure through the seemingly endless fight against Abyssal Fleet, PVP Battles and daily life.
1. Sortieing Out

"You should be fine, come on, just do what you've learned so far."

"U-unghhh… I… I don't know… this is the first time I'm doing it for real…"

"You're pretty good at the basic you know, just follow my lead and everything should be just fine ok? Now dip in slowly…"

"U-unghhhh… kay… B-but what if it happened again…"

"Don't worry, I'll carefully watches every steps that you make and corrects you when necessary ok?"

"O-ok… s-slowly… a-aahhh"

"A-ah, wait…" –splash-

…

It was a cloudy day when a new Makigumo joins our fleet. She seems rather inexperienced at first, and I didn't really expected her to excel at handling the submarine warfare equipments on the training pool but well, she actually did. Still though, she's still too far from ready to be engaged with the Abyssal Fleet for now. Knowing so, the admiral told me to give a simple tour with Makigumo around the scanned sea nearby our base.

"Ok you're steady now… I'll release my hand as you try to stabilize yourself ok?"

"O-ok instructor…"

With that, I slowly lets her hands which is covered by her sleeves slowly. I keep my glare at her eyes as I smile to ensure her that everything is going to be fine, and by the time I completely let her hands go, she's already standing tall on the sea's surface.

"Yes! That's a good one, oh and by the way, you could just call me by name you know."

"Instructor Inazuma?"

"U-uhh… yea.. you could also leave the 'instructor' actually"

"U-uhhngggh.." Makigumo could only shook her head to that so I decided to just let it slip and pats her head.

"Alright then, let's just get started." I say before I start my engine and leads her to a nearby island.

The mission starts pretty early in the morning. The sun had just rise several minutes ago and the sky is still painted in dimmed blue with some of it still being covered by the clouds from yesterday. The two of us traverse the sea, leaving white trails on it as we cover some of the naval's basic movement practice which looks as if we're painting a sort of mural in the vast blue sea. Slowly, I managed to gain Makigumo's self esteem which shown up by a stretched smile on her previously gloomy face. But suddenly…

"ah, huh?" I can feel a fairy nudging my neck for a bit while, then I realized that it is the Compass Fairy… she fixes her magician-like hat as she jumps to my ear and carefully whispers some words "I uh.. but we're not that far from the naval base…"the fairy insisted me to look at the Compass and surprisingly indeed, it looks like there's a change of Z Particle waves right ahead, so I let the compass fairy does it job by putting her above the compass which I put on my palm.

"E-eh wh-why are we stopping..?"

"The node shift is happening."

"N-node shift?"

"A-ah yes, you've just been transferred here right, yea well, I didn't expected it to happens here

but well… to begin with, you knew that the reason why we could stay afloat like this without a proper ship-like hull is because of the Z Particle Waves right?"

"A-ahah.." Makigumo nods in confusion.

"Basically this particle wave is what keeps us shipgirls afloat in the sea and these compass fairy which was entrusted to the flagship is the one who could tell when and where the wave streams goes to… no one particularly knew how this waves works yet, but it is said that the Abyssal Fleets are also using this to stay afloat and is able to manipulates its route. So where there's a Node Shift, there usually is an Abyssal Fleets." I keep my focus at the compass which is still rotating and the fairy above it whom looks kind of worried, she bits her right hand as she sees the rotating compass hand.

"E-eeehh!? So, we're going to face an enemy already?"

"Note that I did said usually."

"B-but then there's a chance right?"

"I doubt that there'll be an abyssal fleet girl here today though, Hiei usually ran a patrol here and if you looked at her back at the naval base, she's pretty much all shining. I bet she had took all available abyssal here."

"I-I see…"

"and if anything happens you have me…" as I tried to looked back, I could see a shocked face of

Makigumo as she points somewhere…

"H-Ha Class!" I said and at almost the same time, the compass stopped spinning and is pointing directly to where the small dots, which revealed to be an enemy, came from.

"N-no that's not the main problem, look above…"

"O-oh dear…. Uh, Makigumo, remember when I said that there's still much mysteries as to how the Z Particle Wave's route work?" Makigumo nods with a nervous hums, "well, one of the mystery is that sometimes natural phenomenon like tidal waves; whirlpool and such could also affect the route…"

"I… I see… uhh… then… shall we run?"

"Indeed, we shall." With that, the two of us, followed by the Ha class, make a full speed advance to anywhere but toward the gathering tornado behind us.


	2. The War, The Tide and A Heart

"I-instructor!" without I realizes it, we're already outside of the stream and slowly but sure the waterline starts to rise above our foot.

"Compas Fairy!" the fairy with the magician hat from before reappear on my shoulder, at first she looks panicked when she saw us drowning, she then quickly swing her magical rod and…

"U-uh… instructor… I feel… sick…"

"Don't worry." I say as I turn my head toward her… she looks surprised, probably because oil starts flooding my mouth out "Just let it go."

"U-ungh..*burp*" Makigumo closes her mouth not to let me see her face which is most probably covered in oil by now.

"We could alter the course of the particle with this… though just a bit, this should be enough to get away from that tornado." I say as I wipe the oils on my face, "now to get a cover… ah over there!" luckily indeed the island we were heading to had a cave on its shore. We decided to hurry ourselves there… but then…

"Help…"

"please, I don't wanted to sink here…"

"Heh, I like your spirit there! No wonder you're based on the same ship class as mine Ahaha!" Wh…why…

"Anyway, I think I could feel less nervous if you really are that eager to save everyone." Why did I suddenly remembering this now…

"Instructor! Instructor! Hurry!" it seems that Makigumo had reached the cave when my mind suddenly remembered something… but, what was that voice… is it just me or… a-anyway, I'd better get to the cave quickly.

"Makigumo, did you hear any sounds?"

"Umnn… I don't think I heard anything though…"

"Could it be…" I've managed to get inside the cave when I hear…

"Haaaaaaa…." A shriek… a monstrously shriek that I knew, it came from the Ha-class we saw earlier.

"I-instructor…" Makigumo sounds scarred when she said that, she even held tight my rigging with her hands.

What spreads in front of us is a pretty awful scenery of the sea. A single destroyer class from an Abyssal Fleet held his ground against a forming storm behind it. Makigumo and I had knew the result though, the Ha-class had started to get lifted by the storm, he's starting to shriek again and again, trying to reach someone to no avail. Slowly I could hear a sniffle…

"I-instructor…" Makigumo's eyes were teary, "th… they were the enemy right? Th.. they were bad guys right?" at that word I was left speechless, it feels as if someone knew you ate their pudding that they'd save for today's afternoon tea break, "The guys at the naval told me so, so… this… we.. should be happy with this, y-yes?" Makigumo asked again before I could even answer any of her question.

"Makigumo, get to the deepest sanctum now."

"I-intsructor?" Makigumo's teary eyes glanced at my face which is looking straight toward the Ha-class.

"Now." I repeat my order. I had to keep my cool so I didn't see her as I said that, trying not to let her see my tears, though I don't know whether she could see the droplets that fell from my chin...

"Y-yes ma'am!" the little destroyer moves deeper into the cave while I stand closer to the cave's exit. My clothes are wiggling all over, my anchor makes a noisy chimes as it hits the cave's wall, while my hearts pounds heavily… 'am I doing the right thing? Hey… '

After a second thought, I finally cast away my anchor and threw the towing net as far as I could, luckily, it flew toward the abyssal destroyer. He looks hesitating at first but he then bit the cable. Right after that, I pulled the tow cable as hard as I could…. All but to no avail. The tornado had started to take its form and is closing in on us, that and the Ha-Class itself being so heavy is enough to drags me into them instead.

"Turbine, is it not on!?" a fairy that resembles me pops up from my shoes and shook her head with a gloomy face, ah… I forgot, I only bring some sonar and two main battery right now... if only…

"Instructor!" Suddenly I can feel someone pulled my rigging, it's Makigumo.

"What are you doing!? Hurry up and get to the inner sanctum now!"

"No, instructor alone is not going to make it! The tornado is too close we have to do this together if we're going to do it!" all of a sudden I can feel a different vibe from this girl, it's as if she's not the same destroyer I escorted just now.

"Very well then… you may proceed what you're doing." My words were greeted with a proudly released hums from Makigumo.

With both of our energy combined, we managed to pull the Ha-Class toward us slowly. It didn't took long before we managed to get it inside the cave… "Hurry to the inner sanctum!" I command, but even before I said that, everyone had already went running deeper inside the cave…

It took about one or two minutes until the tornado passed over us…

"I thought I was about to die…" Makigumo's eyes were teary as she said it, her legs are all trembling and his hand starts to wipe the tears flowing over from her eyes.

"Well, that sure is close."

"Haaa.. haaa!"

Wait..

Suddenly Makigumo went to an offensive position, she summoned her weaponry and aims it at the Ha-Class, using my reflex, I patted the 12.7cm battery Makigumo was holding, our movement does startled the Ha-Class that he took a leap back and opens its mouth. Seeing that, I move in front of Makigumo and braced for any impact…. But nothing happened, the Ha-class decided to close its mouth and make a strange gesture of up and down as if trying to bow toward me on that body. It then floats toward the exit of the cave and disappear…

* * *

><p>*and now a little addition story*<p>

"I-instructor?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you let it go?"

*insert Frozen joke here*

* * *

><p>"Instructor, you were very cool back there."<p>

"Nah, I won't be able to do anything if it wasn't because of you."

"I-instructor.. that's too much…"

"No really, you're very cool Makigumo." Inazuma said, she then held tight Makigumo's hand and say, "you're my savior…"

"Instructor…"

"Makigu

"STOOP! That's not what happened! ghuuuuu!"

"Instructor's right! We were fighting for our live back then! Please don't make fun of it Senior Yuubari!"


	3. The Reunion

"Inazuma! Oh thank god you're fine!"

"A-ah commander, uh, we're home." this guy is my commander, or yea the admiral of this base, his name is Shirogane. He's pretty young for an admiral, he had just got 30 this year and is single, though he doesn't really likes to talk about that part. Shortly described, our admiral has a pretty much ordinary look, not too much muscle but not weak looking, not too handsome but not ugly either. His hair is black and is rather wavy.

"Admiral there you are." While this Kirishima is the battleship who'd usually does the base's secretary and also the flagship of our main fleet, "I know you're worried about Inazuma, but Admiral Hayabusa would like to talk to you now."

"What, admiral Hayabusa's here?"

"Yea he had just got here."

"Ah! Admira Hayabusa!?" I said happily.

"Yes, they're with him" hearing what Kirishima said, I quickly run toward the base's barrack followed by Makigumo.

"Come, Makigumo!" I say as I made my rigging vanishes into thin air before I continue my leap toward the barrack.

"Ah instructor, wait…"

Makigumo follows me toward the barrack. The hall inside the barrack looks pretty much empty today; probably due to the first fleet who had just gone sortieing.

"It has been a while since I've met my seniors from United Fleets."

"United Fleets?"

"Ah yes, basically, they are human's fleet especially created to fend off the Abyssal Fleet." I say as I open my room.

"An elite one at that." when I fully opened the door, I could see senior Miyuki who sit on my desk which is right in front of the window while senior Shirayuki sits on my bed which is right across my bookshelf. The lightings usually came from the window in this kind of time, but senior Miyuki had all of the sun's light absorbed by her back that my room becomes pretty dim.

"Senior Miyuki!"

"Heh, been good Inazuma?" this girl is Miyuki, one of my senior back in the United Fleet.

"Long time no see." While this one's senior Shirayuki.

"Senior Shirayki!" quickly I jumped toward Shirayuki, since I knew senior Miyuki wouldn't want that.

Shirayuki received my hug while Miyuki seems to cringes in terror, "Looks like you've got a disciple of your own now?" Shirayuki asked as she swept my hair with her right hand.

"Yes, that's Makigumo, she had just been assigned to this base and I was entrusted to teach her the basic."

"Hoo, no wonder.." Miyuki stands up from her seats and walks toward the terrified Makigumo, "Hehe.. she looks like you."

"Eehh… unngghh, seniors haven't saw her in action!"I release myself from Shirayuki's hug.

"Well that makes her more likes you then." Miyuki replied

"Hawawa…" I fell myself to the floor at that word.

"C-can I know," Makigumo suddenly says, "can I know what part of instructor that looks like mine?"

"Hmmnn~ first one," Miyuki pats Makigumo's head, "your daily attitude, you two pretty much is klutzy cutezy" she continues as she messed up Makigumo's hair.

"haaa…" makigumo tried to stop Miyuki's hand but to no avail.

"Second," Shirayuki says, "both of you were great soldiers."

"E-ehh?" Makigumo shows a disbelieve.

"I can see a great fighter from their eyes" Miyuki says, with a serious face that both Shirayuki and I almost laughed to that.

"Actually," I cut the chatter, "I have yet seen a good result from this kid. But indeed she's pretty good at the practice pool for the least. I still am unable to fully recognize her as a combat capable ship."

"Well then, we should just conclude it the usual way then!" Miyuki, who is still busy messing up Makigumo's hair, says as she looks toward Shirayuki and me.

"U-usual way?" Makigumo whose hands were still above her head, trying to stop Miyuki's.

"Our Commander gave green-light to that anytime you know." Shirayuki added without answering Makigumo's question.

"I think my Commander would agree too, but let me ask him first ok?" I say as I walk to Makigumo and patted her shoulder.

"Sure" both Miyuki and Shirayuki said almost at the same time. =

"Wait but what's the usual way we're talking!?" Makigumo starts to raise her voice and wobble her both hands up and down.

* * *

><p>*and yet another additional story :D*<p>

"You know, the usual." Miyuki said as she slip down her right hand from Makigumo's head to her neck.

Even from here I could hear Makigumo gulping as she froze in agony, awaits for what the Fubuki class would do to her.

"Don't worry, as this is your first time," Miyuki take several steps so that she's right in front of Makigumo and bump her forehead to Makigumo's, "we'll go easy on you."

Bwoofs. With that, Makigumo turns all red. As her instructor, I had the responsibility to, "Senior, that's too far…" I say as I pulled Miyuki's shoulder, slowly, away from Makigumo.

"Ahaha, hey, Inazuma, this is what you looks like on your first years!"

"S-stop it already."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Admiral Hayabusha." The younger admiral raised a salute to the one with several gray hair sprouting on his almost bald head.<p>

"At ease Shirogane-san." Hayabusha said as he gestures his palm to let Shirogane take a seat across him, "How is she?"

"Ah, she's fine, at least better I'd say."

"Next two month shall mark her first year service here am I correct?"

"Ah yes, indeed it is."

"Well then, I'll go to the real reason of my visit."

"Sure… this is the data, it's all there. I'll update you with the recent data monthly."

"Now you just don't have to worry… you won't be all alone in this admiral."


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

"…and this is for the little sortie I had with Makigumo just now." Inazuma handed over several pieces of paperwork to her admiral.

"Hmnn." Shirogane nods as he swept through pages of the paper, "So, you're going for a practice now?"

"Yes, if it's possible that is." I say.

"Very well, then." Admiral says, as he rose from his sofa, "Admiral Hayabusa do you mind…"

"Ahah, you know how this old man likes it right? Let's get it on right away." The older admiral said as he stood quickly, as though he never ages, before he showed us a warm smile.

With that, the three of us walks outside. There senior Miyuki, Shirayuki, Fubuki and Hatsuyuki together with Kirishima and Makigumo had await our arrival. The six ship raised a salute as the two admiral pass through them before joining the line behind me. Miyuki walks a bit faster than the other to catch up my ear.

"So?" she asked simply. To that question, I raised my right thumb up. Senior Miyuki seems satisfied with that answer.

It didn't took a while before we could see the sea again. Senior Miyuki and senior Shirayuki waves their hands as they get to the pier beside the one Makigumo and I were heading to.

"Let the training begin!" Admiral Hayabusa said on the intercom as he releases a red flare gun shot signing the beginning of the training. To simulate real war condition, the defending team is dispatched earlier than the attacking team.

With that, Miyuki and Shirayuki stepped their throttle to the fullest leaving trails of white thread on the sea's surface. It took about five minutes before the green flare was shot by the admiral, signing that the attacking team's turn to search and hit the defending team.

I lead the fleet of two destroyer, Makigumo and I myself, to the open sea. The node for practice battle usually consist of the water around the naval base and stretches several clicks based on each naval base's geography.

As for this one, it includes the island that we had just gone to this morning and the sea around it with several small island scattered among them. Most of the island was actually a human built fortress used to fend off the Abyssal Fleet and has a lot of huge tower, so those islands is pretty good as cover for the defending team, or at least that's what our fleet usually use when someone challenges us. But that's not the only place to hide, the bigger natural island, the one we went to this morning, itself provide great cover with huge cave and trees, the island is also a good place to hide a small fleet which could withstand shallow cramped waters.

"Makigumo, follow my tail." I give the order out and without a word spoken, Makigumo automatically maneuver right behinds me, though still looks a bit clumsy on doing it, she kind of get the grasp of sailing in the open sea already I suppose.

We then circles our heading toward a tower located most to the east, "Makigumo, the tower ahead of us, circle toward its east. But don't get to the back of the tower yet, you are to turn yourself and moves backward toward it. Then, park right beside the tower. You will only get to the back of the tower when I instructed ok?"

"E-eeh?" Makigumo sounds surprised."

"Don't worry, trust me." Makigumo nods slowly before she leaves my trails as she rotates her rudder to turn her body toward the tower while holding tight her 12.7cm while looking nervous on the face. Meanwhile, I pull my throttle to maximum output, smoke starts piling up from my smokestack and bubbles of water spreads behind me. Right before I reached the "back" of the tower, I took off my anchor and throw it to the leg of the tower as I pull my rudder to turn rightward…

Bwash! Right when I had just performed a copycat move of a certain movie and drifts along the tower, a 12.7 shell flied just right ahead of me. As expected from senior Shirayuki who seems to have seen my smoke and calculated my speed. She stands at a tower pretty far to the west from the one I inspected. As soon as I see her, I return the fire with the gun on my back as I tried to thread backward to deceive Senior's next shot, but that is to no avail, senior Shirayuki saw through my intention and hit my left bulge with her turret. At almost the same time I managed to scratch her right leg. Strange though, why didn't she make any movement though her engine had started?

Grasped the range between us, I contacted Makigumo, "target to the west three clicks and two hundred meters from your location!" The next exchange of shell happens shortly after I reverse the engine on my left and angled my right leg to create a pretty quick 180 turn before I took an aim. Senior Shirayuki thought I was about to release the anchor and blast forward that her shot was a bit further ahead or actually it is behind me now. Meanwhile my shot claims a pretty good damage to Shirayuki's smokestack.

Quickly I turn the engine on both of my legs to move toward Shirayuki before we shot another salvo almost at the same time. Crash! A critical hit from Shirayuki to my right bulge, it's practically unusable anymore and my right leg's partially damaged too, luckily the torpedo tubes doesn't blast but it certainly is totaled. Meanwhile my shot hits Shirayuki's antenna tearing it down and starting a fire on her engine. "Makigumo, now!" but before I knew it, a shot was fired from behind Shirayuki, it's Miyuki! So she was hiding behind her all along… the shot was meant to hit Makigumo whom had just get out from her hiding place as instructed, it did scratched her aft and caused panic to strike her.

"Gawa!?"

"Stay Focus Makigumo, change target to Miyuki! Range shouldn't be that far from Shirayuki!" but the panicked Makigumo can't really aims well that she hit my right leg instead with her salvo, it's a critical hit though.

"Hawawa!?" Makigumo looks panicked even more, her mouth is widely opened as she fixes her glass to make sure what had just happened.

"GO! GO! She's closing in on you now!" I say as I waved my hand quickly, signaling her to start moving forward. Luckily, she did engage her throttle and gets away from a salvo fired by Miyuki, I let a long sigh as I looked at Shirayuki, "S-senior!?" her face is all covered in black powder…

"Ahah, no worries, you got me with the last shot, I pretty much is totaled now…" she says as she smiled, though I barely could see that smile in between the smoke layers from her engine and her already "covered" face also the fact that we're far away separated by distance.

"Well, Makigumo rendered me useless too though… ahaha" I say as I tried to activate my left engine to no avail. So instead, I tried to turn my body to where Makigumo is…

There she is… ah there she is. It looks like senior Miyuki's still chasing her like a tiger on a deer cub.

"Gawawa" From afar I could hear her scream before she tries to shot Miyuki, Splash! It was a scratch, but on the other hand Makigumo whom had just slip from Miyuki's shot were hit directly by a torpedo on her leg, causes her to blast into the sky, "Bhawawaawa" landed face first on Miyuki's next torpedo… Bwashh… the sea water seems like lifted upside down from that last blast, it is, pretty dangerous…. and Miyuki did clap her hand in front of her head which is bent toward her chest.

"Miyuki!" Shirayuki said, almost at the same time I said, "Makigumo!" before I stand on one foot and tries to move toward where Makigumo 'crashed'

But not long after that, I can clearly sees Makigumo… she's pretty much soaked in blood and smokes from her engines… but she seems "OK" for a ship at least…

"H-hey sorry, I didn't know it could end up like that…" Miyuki now bow down her whole body toward Makigumo… but what we didn't expected was…

BLAST! Makigumo fired her main canon, which was left unscratched from the previous attacks, toward Miyuki's leg. Miyuki managed to flew above by reversing her engine, though Makigumo's shell did a scratch to her leg.

"Not y…" but before Miyuki even finished her words Makigumo pushed her right hip upward that her body does a quick 180 degrees rotates before Makigumo tighten her grip at Miyuki's feet causing all of Miyuki's chest and above part of the body were drowned at the sea, Miyuki tried to struggle but somehow…

A compass… it's the compass girl from before…. A node shift? But how? Suddenly Makigumo triggers a type 3 depth charge as she releases Miyuki…

"Makigumo what are you doing!?" I shouted, but what stares back at me is not the disciple I had this morning… I remember that eye… the right eye covered by the glass on Makigumo's face I saw right now, is the same eye burned with anger, hatred, and vengeance…it's the eyes of the Elite Abyssal Fleet…


	5. Shocking Circumstances

"Miyuki!" I can hear senior Shirayuki's shout as she tried to engage her damaged engine, but instead of gaining speed, I could clearly sees another blast on her smokestack ripping off her back with shrapnel from the smokestacks.

"Senior, stop! You're just hurting yourself… look!" I say as I point to the sky, it looks like the admirals had prepared for this and took of on a ground effect vehicle.

Suddenly…everything fades out into white...

The next thing I know I was at the infirmary's bed.

"*gasp… wh- infirmary?" Akashi who realized the fact that I've gain my conscious back suddenly left her desk and head straight to the white bed I was on. Right after she's beside me, she quickly beams me with a medical apparatus she got from the base which quickly examined my condition.

"I see… phew…" Akashi releases a relieved sigh when she saw the result she got on the apparatus, "glad you really are ok Inazuma."

"He-hey! Look who's finally awake." It's senior Miyuki, she's on a right on my left.

"S-senior! You're ok?"

"heh! This Miyuki won't sink that easily!"

"You actually 'sunk' just now though." Senior Shirayuki said, her bed is right across Miyuki's, the two chuckles afterward.

"Glad you two are ok seniors, but… something bothered me… Makigumo's eyes… did you girls see it?"

The atmosphere on the infirmary was pretty bad already but I guess I've just made it worse with my question. It took about a minute of silence before Shirayuki answered my question.

"I think you might also have saw that kind of eyes right?" I nodded to Shirayuki's answer, or… question?

"I might have not saw her eyes in the battle," Akashi added "but after examining her, she actually had a Y particle inside her, though the resonance were pretty weak compared to what an abyssal ship usually has."

"I think we'll know about it soon… " Shirayuki said as she looks on a clock which is on the upper side of the wall behind me and Miyuki, from a glass located right on Shirayuki's left, I can clearly see that it's 7 o' Clock and the moon on infirmary's window, which is on the further left of my bed tells me that it's night already.

Suddenly the infirmary's door opened, revealing senior Fubuki who quickly stormed the room.

"I-inazuma…" Fubuki said as she get close to me, "I'm sorry, I can't really talk much today, but it's nice to meet you again…" she patted my head before she glanced toward Miyuki, "Girls, we're heading home right now."

"Ehh…" Miyuki said, "Can't we…"

"We got no time." Fubuki said, shortly Miyuki and Shirayuki woke from their bed like nothing happened to them and starts to walk toward me.

"I'll see you soon then I guess.." Miyuki said to me before she forced a smile on her face.

"please take a good care." Shirayuki said before she bowed to me.

"We'll be taking our leave, thanks Akashi." Fubuki said before she quickly leave the room followed by the two other.

"Well, something must've happened…." Akashi said.

"You didn't hear anything from admiral?" I asked, Akashi replied with a shook of her head.

"Not up to now though, I believe it has little to do with us…"

"They looks like in a hurry though…" at that time, an announcement bell was rang.

"Mic Check… Mic Check.. ah, wh, don't turn the intercom yet… anghh Hiei.. A-ah, uh, the admiral requests for all available ships to gather at the meeting room. At this instance."  
>"Well, looks like you're going then, can you stand?" I tried to move my feet and managed to stand on it.<p>

"Barely, but I guess I'm fine."

"Well then, I'll be waiting here with Makigumo, tell me the details later ok?" I nodded to that question before I set my journey to the meeting room.


End file.
